Preggy Problems
by kat-blossom
Summary: Sorry guys for not upadting for a few months! believe it or not, my schedule was tight!.. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! hope you guys will read my fanfic again! Pairings: SASUSAKU SHIKAINO NARUHINA NEJITEN
1. ummm i have something to say

**Title: Preggy Problems**

**Author: Katrina B. Bartolome  
kat-blossom**

**Pairings: SASUSAKU SHIKAINO NARUHINA NEJITEN slight KAKAKURE**

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__Hey folks! I'm here for another story… well… it's kinda impossible to happen but when this idea came up to me, I thought that I should give it a try. You guys might wanna like it… it's been a long time since I started doing this fanfiction, that's because I have a lot of things to do! I swear, my life is so stuffed with things that I have to do every single day… studying, musical instruments, ice skating, swimming and all…writing and reading stories is my way of relaxation… so I hope you guys would appreciate this story of mine!!! By the way, for those who are asking why I'm always putting the SASUSAKU last, well, it's because I feel that LAST is special! I love SASUSAKU so much! Well… now enjoy my story! Please review! Thanks! Muwah! (.)_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO!!!! Masashi Kishimoto does!!!

CHAPTER 1: I have something to say…

NEJITEN's POV

"Um… Neji-kun..." a very sweet, but to him, annoying voice came to him.

"What?" he asked in his usual stoic voice.

"Well.. um.. y-you know.. i-it's j-just that I want to tell you about umm.. ah.. eh.." she came stuttering.

"Come on, Tenten! Just spit it out!"

"Well.. umm.. i-it's.. I can't!" she mumbled under her breath.

"Jeez.. it's not like I'm gonna eat you up after you blurt out what you have to say. So?.."

"Well.. okay.. umm.. Neji-kun.. I'm……"

SHIKAINO's POV

"Hey.. Shika-kun.. wake-up... there's something I have to tell you…" she whispered to Shikamaru's ear as she run her fingers on his chest.

"This better be important Ino. I'm having my rest."

"Of course this is important, you lazy ass! Now will you just listen?!" Ino blurted out.

"Hn. Troublesome."

"Well.. umm.. I'm…"

NARUHINA's POV

"H-h-hey R-rokudaime-sama." She muttered as she open the door of the hokage's office.

"Oh.. Hinata-chan! What's with all the formality?! You're my wife now." He said as he let Hinata sit on his lap.

"Well.. umm.. I-I-I'm just here t-to tell y-you s-s-something…" Hinata started fiddling her fingers.

"Go ahead, Hinata-chan.. anything that comes from the lovely lips of my precious will be heard.." he joked.

"Naruto! I'm serious in h-here!"

"Uh?! Ok.. so what is it??" he asked curiously.

"Ok.. well.. a-ano.. I'm y-you k-know.."

"I know??----What?"

"I'm………"

SASUSAKU's POV

"OMG! How will I tell him this?! How will I tell him this?! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! How will I tell him?! How will I tell Sasuke ALL ABOUT THIS?!?!?!?!" she said while running back and forth.

"Tell me what?" she was shocked.

"Oh.. there you are Sasuke-kun! Tell you umm.. that… just… umm… y-you are… I a-am… well… I'm, I'm making onigiri for tonight! Yeah! That's right.." she stuttered.

"Oh… but, you always make onigiri so why are you so nervous about that?" he asked.

"N-nervous? N-no! I'm n-not n-nervous! It's just that um… I kinda feel c-cold out here…Yeah.."

"You know, Sakura, for an intelligent medic-nin, you sure have lame excuses for your own good. Now just tell me what is up with you and why are you like that?! Ok?"

She nodded.

"Well.. you know Sasuke-kun, I'm ah…"

"Yeah?!"

"Iampregnant…" she whispered.

"Pardon? I didn't get that clearly…"

"Iampregnant…" she muttered a little bit louder.

"What?! I can't hear you Sakura… what is it again?"

"I AM PREGNANT! GOD DAMN IT!" she shouted.

ALL BOYS' POV

"Ah.. so that's all… I thought you… YOU'RE WHAT??????????????????" They all said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So?! How is it?! Please review guys! Thanks for reading … there's more in the later chapters…


	2. BIG HUGE GIGANTICally ENORMOUS problem!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Next chapter guys! Hope you like it….

CHAPTER 2: BIG HUGE GAGANTICally ENORMOUS PROBLEM!

Later that night…………

"Hinata-chan.."

"Yes, Naruto-kun…?"

"I'll just be going outside, okay?! I'll be back before dinner."

"Ok!" he hugged her and she hugged back.

"I love you…" she whispered.

"I know…" he replied.

As he was walking, thinking about his problem, he bumped into someone.

"Oi, dobe."

"Hey… Neji. " He greeted as he bowed his head. He didn't even react when Neji called him 'dobe'. He used to say, _"I'm you're freaking rokudaime now so don't call me dobe!"_ Neji thought.

"Got a problem?!" Neji asked.

"A BIG problem." He replied.

"With Hinata-sama?"

"Well… yeah…"

"Let's talk about this over Ichiraku. My treat. Come on."

As they're walking, no one of them talked. They all did was just to bow their heads and sigh heavily.

"At the rate, Naruto would have started a conversation especially now that we're going to Ichiraku." Neji thought.

"2 bowls of miso pork ramen please." Neji ordered as they reached Ichiraku. The old man just gave them their orders. A few minutes later…

"Naruto, you barely even touched your food." Neji told him.

"I'm not hungry." Wow… that's strange…

"Ok now... just tell me what the heck is the problem between you and my cousin."

"I think you wouldn't understand because you're not the one with this problem."

"Oh come on. Don't tell me that! You're not the only ninja in this village who has a problem! Me too, and it's HUGE man. Not to mention it's about Tenten." He shrieked.

While they're talking, Shikamaru passed by.

"Hey guys. You know, I've been looking for someone to help me release this freaky thing that I'm feeling right now, actually, it's so troublesome that I can't even think of more troublesome thing than this!" he told them.

"Man… that must be really a troublesome thing!" Naruto said.

"Yes, indeed. GIGANTICally Troublesome."

"You're not the only one Shikamaru."

"So what is it?" when Shikamaru is about to narrate the whole thing, Sasuke came.

"I am so in an ENORMOUS trouble!" he sat down and bumped his head on the table.

"Me neither." The 3 boys replied.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke.

"So, what's the BIG HUGE GIGANTICally ENORMOUS problem???" he asked while staring at his orange book.

They all looked at him.

"What?! I'm just trying to help you know." Then there was an awkward silence.

"Come on. Just tell me what happened." The boys sighed and…

"She's pregnant…" they all said in unison.

"They're what?!" Kakashi yelled.

The four shinobis were all so shocked about what they've heard from each other's mouth.

"So Naruto, that was your hitch too???" Neji asked.

"Yeah!" he replied.

"Me too." Shikamaru retorted.

"Same here." Sasuke mumbled.

All of a sudden, they saw Kakashi rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Oh-Oh-Oh! Oh my God! Hahaha…That is way too impossible to happen!"

The four shinobis were now heating up. Kakashi was suddenly caught by Shikamaru's shadow manipulating technique. Then he saw Naruto and his clone forming a rasengan, and Sasuke was doing some hand seals for his chidori. And Neji was readying for his 64 strikes.

"Hey guys! Chill out! I'm just thinking… that… all of them? At the same time? So not possible!" Kakashi said.

"But it did happen." A voice coming from the former hokage was heard.

"Master Tsunade." They all said.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Whew! So?! Do you like it?! Reviews please!!!


	3. How the heck did that happen!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **chappie 3!!! Have fun!

CHAPTER 3: How the heck did that happen?!

"Good evening boys!" Tsunade greeted.

"What is it that you said about, Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked.

"About the troublesome girls, Naruto…" Shikamaru replied.

"Oh yeah… about that, they all came to the hospital yesterday. Well, I was with Sakura obviously, when one of the three girls came…" Tsunade narrated.

FLASHBACK:

It was 7:45 am when Sakura got to report to the hospital.

"Sakura! You're 15 minutes late than usual… what happened?" Tsunade, the 5th hokage asked.

"I'm so sorry, master Tsunade! I just felt very strange today. Well, even for the last few weeks. Would you mind checking me up later?" she politely asked.

"No, not at all…" the godaime replied.

"Thanks… So, do we have any patients today?" the pink-haired medic-nin asked.

"Well, Hinata-sama said that she feels something's not right with her today. Just go check her up. Call me when you need help. And oh, I see that Tenten's having umm… just call her! It's better if it came from her own mouth!" she grinned then left a clueless Sakura.

"O--kay!..."

While she was walking, she saw Tenten sitting on a bench.

"Hey, Tenten! Why are you here?! Master Tsunade said that there's something with you… what is is?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I'm waiting for the result of the pregnancy test I took a while ago."

"PREGNANCY TEST?????"

"yeah… you know, my mother told me to have a check-up because for the last 2 months, she said that I've been acting very weird. So, here I am…" Tenten narrated.

"Wow! Congratulations!"

"Hey… I'm not even sure of it…"

Suddenly, the nurse came.

"Ma'am, Tsunade-sama said, it's positive! Congratulations! Here's the result. You're 2 months pregnant!" The nurse said while handling Tenten a piece of paper.

"oh my god! Sakura! I-i-It's……Oh!" Sakura hugged Tenten so tight because of excitement.

"Now this is sure! CONGRATULATIONS! Come on… I'm gonna go check up on Hinata… Wanna come? Let's tell her the BIG news!"

"Sure!"

Tenten was so happy that he called Ino to come to the hospital to see the results of the test.

"Hello, Ino?"

"Yeah?" then Tenten heard a puking sound.

"Hey, what was that?!"

"Oh, I just don't feel right. I'm gonna go to the hospital later to have my check-up…"

"Well, that's great! You should come now!! I have a very important thing to tell you"

"She's pregnant TOO!" they heard Sakura interrupted.

"What?! You're pregnant Tenten?"

"Yeah!"

"That is just… WOW! Can't think of an appropriate word for that!"

"Thanks!"

"But what's with the 'TOO'???"

"I don't know!"

"Well, I better go now. See yah later!"

"Ok…"

"Sakura!" Tenten called.

"Tenten! Did you just hear what I said??? Huh?! Huh?!" Sakura asked excitedly.

"What?!"

"I said she was pregnant TOO!!!!!" Sakura screamed making the whole hospital building shake.

"H-Hi-Hina-Hinata???!!!" Tenten stuttered.

"YEAH!!! And not to mention, 2 months too… What a coincidence!" then she giggled.

The three kunoichis continued to chat about Tenten and Hinata. Sakura kept on blabbering about how lucky they were and how she wished she was pregnant too. Until, they heard, again, puking sound coming from the girls' bathroom. They were all shocked when they went inside to see Ino, barfing so much as if she were to release her internal organs.

"Bwaoooh!!"

"INO?!"

"Hey guBWAOOH!" she came on. Oh my god! That is just disgusting.

"Ino?! What the heck is happening to you??" Tenten worriedly asked.

"Duh?! She's throwing up!" Hinata answered. Very un-hinata…

"Guys! Don't worry… she'll be fine. And, it's bad for the both of you to worry. You're both pregnant!" Sakura reminded them.

"WHAT? I thought… Tenten… only…BWAOOHH!"

"Ok… you two, just wait for me at my clinic ok… I'll just bring her up to Tsunade-sama."

"O-ok." They both nodded.

Sakura brought Ino to Tsunade for a mere check-up. The Godaime did some tests and checking and everything. After a few hours, Tsunade came out from her room.

"I think… you wouldn't believe it…" Tsunade muttered while looking down at the paper.

"What?! What is it Tsunade-sama? Am I sick? Am I gonna die!? Oh my gosh! Sakura! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! Take care of Shikamaru for me… and Sasuke… and Neji…Tenten…Hinata…Naruto… all of---" she came talking and talking like a chatterbox when Tsunade interrupted her.

"N-no…NO! You're not gonna die Ino! It's just, I can't believe it!"

"Why?!"

"Well…"she said while handling the paper to Ino."…you're pregnant…TOO!"

"I AM??? I mean… What the heck?! Really?!" Ino was really speechless about this. Sakura too, was shocked.

"Yes! 2 months!"

"Lucky! CONGRATULATIONS, Ino-pig!"

"I'm going to be a MOTHER 19 months from now!" she said.

"Well, actually Ino, that was 9 months,,, not 19… hehehe… And since you're 2 months pregnant… that will only take 7 months from now! " Sakura corrected.

"I don't care… as long as I'm gonna be a mommy!" she happily screamed.

In the intervening time, Tsunade was very suspicious about what's going on.

"it can't be… maybe Sakura too, is pregnant. Oh… crap! Those boys… I bet what I'm thinking now is definitely correct. They always make fun of everything. I have to check Sakura. I can feel that she too is loaded." Tsunade contemplated.

"Ummm… Sakura… can you come with me?"

"Why Tsunade-sama?!"

"Well… I will check up on you too…"

"Yeah, forehead-girl! You might have you're tummy charged with something now… hahaha!"

"Well… ok! I hope! You just don't know how lucky the three of you were!" she said.

"You don't know Sakura… maybe later… you'll be lucky too!"

"Yeah right… Now just go to my clinic later… Wait for me there... bye!"

"Bye forehead!" she said as she waved her hand.

After a few moments…

"Sakura… guess what?!" Tsunade said smiling.

"What… don't tell me… I'm…"

"PREGNANT! You're pregnant! I'm so happy for you! Finally…" Tsunade said while hugging Sakura. The pink-haired girl was absolutely SPEECHLESS!

END OF FLASHBACK:

"So that's what happened??!!" Naruto asked staring blankly.

"I guess so…" Neji replied.

"So… you guys made something huh?! I bet this wouldn't happen if… you know…" she whispered.

"It wasn't me who decided that!" Neji abruptly said.

"Me neither." Sasuke mumbled.

"Ask that troublesome rokudaime…" Shikamaru said pointing to Naruto.

"Well, umm… ah… eh… you know… it's just a bet!" Naruto explained.

"Sooo… it's a bet huh?!"

"NARUTO!"

"Sorry!"

"So… in a bet there's a winner… but all of you had done it… wow…but…"

"but Sasuke, I guess you lost!" she continued while smirking then left.

"What does she mean by you lost Sasuke?!" The dobe asked.

"Ohhh…" Kakashi touched his chin obviously knowing what happened.

"Neji, how many months is Tenten's baby?!" he asked.

"2 months… why?!"

"How about Ino, Shikamaru?!

"Troublesome… 2 months…" he replied.

"Hinata?!" pointing to Naruto.

"Also 2 months… Why?!" he asked curiously.

"Sasuke?!"

"Freaking 1 month…" he replied with his usual stoic expression.

All the shinobis except Sasuke was totally laughing and rolling on the floor holding their tummies.

"I-I-I can't believe Sasuke will lose in a stupid bet like this! Hahaha…" Kakashi blurted out.

"Sasuke-teme! I can't believe you!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey! I do respect Sakura's decisions you know! And, you know… I love her so much! I didn't actually took this bet seriously… unlike you three!" he pointed to his friends. With that, they stopped laughing.

"I love that troublesome girl too you know…"

"Well… I did took that bet as ah… bet…hihihi! But even though, I love my Hinata-chan very much. Believe it!" Naruto said.

"Same with Tenten… No one would ever take her place… even for a bet." He said glaring at Naruto.

"You know guys, I'm really glad that soon, I'm gonna be a father… But to think of a pregnant woman troubles me much." Sasuke alleged.

"Yeah… me too…" Neji agreed.

"Like what I've told you, it's too troublesome that I can't even think of more troublesome thing than this." Shikamaru garbled with his drink.

"Yeah… Remember what happened to Kakashi-sensei with Kurenai-sensei pregnant?!" Neji retorted.

"Tell me about it… Kakashi-sensei always drags the four of us just to help him to do what Kurenai-sensei asks him to do." Naruto said pointing on their sensei.

"That's why I hate pregnant women…" Kakashi mumbled under his masked.

"Me neither…" The four shinobis replied at the same time.

Suddenly, a 3 year old-boy came running towards them.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the boy called as he tugged on Kakashi's flak jacket.

"hey there Reshi… why are you here?! It's almost seven!" he brought up his son.

"What are you talking about, daddy?! It's eight-thirty! That's why I'm here to fetch you!"

"Holy Crap… your mother must be so angry by now… We better get home… Hey the 4 of you, you must go home now! Take care of those girls and those charged tummies!" Then in a poof, Kakashi and Reshi was gone.

"I'd better be going now…" Naruto waved goodbye.

"Whatever."

"Troublesome."

"Hn."

The 4 shinobis tracked their way home, thinking of how they should…could…would… deal with their oh-so-great problem!

Reviews! Please! Tnx!


	4. Moodswings! Part 1

CHAPTER 4: Moodswings! Part 1

NEJITEN's POV

"Tenten, I'm home!" Neji called.

"Oh, Neji-kun! Baby, daddy's here!" Tenten whispered while touching her tummy.

"Tenten, the baby cannot hear you yet!" he replied then kissed Tenten on the cheek.

"Oh… come on! I've read in Sakura's book that you have to talk to the baby even if he's still in the mother's womb!" Tenten explained while making circles round her tummy.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"Hey! Don't 'whatever' me!!!" she yelled.

"What?!" he yelled back but he actually didn't mean it.

"Uh?! You don't love me anymore!" she said then burst out in tears.

"Tenten?! What are you talking about?!"

"What AM I talking about?! It's late at night then you come home and all you did was to scream at me like that!" she said while sobbing.

"I'm not screaming at you!" he slightly yelled.

"See?! See?! You're screaming at me!"

"Tenten, I'm just… tired! Okay?!"

"You're just TIRED?! So just because you're tired, means you're not going to talk to me?! Huh?! Huh?!"

"What the heck?! A while ago you said that I'm screaming at you and now you're saying that I'm not talking to you!?"

"Huhuhu… You don't love me anymore Neji!"

Neji stood in front of her and gently wrapped his arms around her patting her back.

"Who told you that?! That's not true!" he said while comforting Tenten.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! I love you so much!" with that Tenten stopped crying.

"I love you too!"

"I know my angel… and in a couple of months, another angel will come into my life and I will take good care of you both…" she smiled as Neji brought her in a passionate kiss and hugged her tightly.

"You know Neji-kun, I like the way you embrace me like that… I feel so secure!"

"Moodswings!" he whispered.

"WHAT?!"

"N-nothing…" as he poked Tenten on the forehead.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: That's Neji and Tenten! Next is Naruto and Hinata… review pwease!! pouts**


	5. Moodswings! Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NARUHINA is up!**

CHAPTER 5: Moodswings! Part 2

NARUHINA's POV

"Hinata-chan?! Hinata-chan?!" Naruto came calling her name.

He heard sobbing sounds, then he realized that it was coming from the kitchen. When he got there, he just saw a very disappointed Hyuuga girl sitting beside the dining table.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?! Why are you---" he whispered.

"You told me you'll get home before dinner! I thought you are going to dine with me tonight. I exerted so much effort just to make this all-sorts of ramen even though I don't like it that much because I want to surprise you! I want to make you happy, Naruto-kun! And you just got home now, the ramen is getting cold… I thought you're gonna be late for a few minutes only but you made me wait for hours! How dare YOU?!"

Whew! Naruto totally speechless about this. He'd never seen this kind of Hinata before, so tough, she looks so dangerous… and… hurt.

"Hinata, I'm so---…"

"SORRY?! Huh?! Again?! You're always sorry! Don't you have any valid excuse?! I'm so sick of that! I'm so---…" she was cut off by Naruto.

"HINATA!" she stood there with watery eyes.

"I'm so SORRY! This time, I really mean it!"

"Really?!"

"Now let's eat the ramen before it get so cold…"

She nodded.

As they sat down, Hinata abruptly grabbed her chopsticks and dug in. Naruto was so shock seeing the Hyuuga heiress act like this.

"I thought she doesn't like ramen that much?!" he thought.

"You know Naruto-kun… I'm starting to like ramen."

"I can see that…" Naruto is beginning to freak out. She giggled.

"Are all pregnant women supposed to be like this?!" He whispered while eyeing at Hinata. Uh.. scary…

"What did you say?!" Hinata asked with noodles in her mouth.

"N-nothing. Umm… Hinata-chan, I've never seen you eat like this before…" he told her.

"Eh… I've read in Sakura's book that you have to eat to feed the baby… That's why I'm eating! I want the baby to grow healthy and strong!" she explained.

"Ahhh… I understand… You know very well Hinata-chan that I love you, don't you?!"

"Huh?! Of course I do… And the same with you…"

"Thank you Hinata-chan…"

"I love you too!"

REVIEWS!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Next is Shikamaru and Ino!


	6. Moodswings! Part 3

SHIKAINO's up! Enjoy guys!

CHAPTER 6: Moodwings! Part 3

SHIKAINO's POV

"Ino! I'm here!" Then suddenly, Ino came out of nowhere.

"Shika-kun! I've missed you so much!" she shrieked.

"Yeah, me too, troublesome girl…" he whispered.

"What?! Who are you calling troublesome, you lazy-bum?!"

"Uh--- N-no one… hehe…" he muttered.

"Umm… Shika-kun…" she rode at the back of Shikamaru.

"What do you want?!" he asked.

"Umm… Do you wanna have some fun tonight?!" she asked seductively. Shikamaru couldn't help but to say 'definitely yes!' but he knew very well that she was pregnant already so he had to decline.

"Umm… N-N-No." he stuttered.

"Shika-kun, you know this is the first time you said 'NO' to me…"

"Ino… please! You're already pregnant! I don't want twins. It's too troublesome…"

(sfx) THUD!

"That's not what I meant, you pervert!"

"Uh?! Sorry… hihihi!"

"I mean… let's have some romantic dinner tonight… Just you and me!"

"NO."

"Please…"

"NO!"

"Pretty please…!"

"I said 'NO!" he slightly screamed.

"Huhu…" she started to cry. "I knew it!" she screamed.

"What?!"

"I knew one day this would happen!" she cried.

"Ino…" he came closer to her and held her shoulders tightly.

"I knew it! You've already lost your interest in me, Shikamaru!"

"Ino?! What in the hell are you talking about?!"

"Tell me, you like some one new! Some new girl out there. Better than me. Oh! Maybe it's Temeri-chan! Yeah! I know it's her!" she continued to cry.

"Now why would I do such troublesome thing?! You're accusing me of something you're not sure about…" he grunted.

"I am sure of it. I have my reasons!" she cried.

"Oh yeah?! Now give me one good reason… Come on!"

"Be-Because umm… because the last time I washed your flak jacket, I accidentally put Chlorox then it became so white… then when I dyed it, I mistook the green dye to pink. That's why you did your S-rank mission wearing a PINK flak jacket!" Ino screamed.

Shikamaru smirked at the memory. Sure, that was embarrassing!

"ENGK! Invalid Reason!" he stated.

"Oh yeah?! Umm… I have more reasons! Umm… because…"

"Because what?! You know Ino, You're just being too emotional! It's troublesome."

"So not!"

"Yes, you are. Troublesome woman."

"Well, it's because of you!" she cried louder.

"Oh… I'm sorry, ok!" he hugged Ino and kissed her forehead.

"Ok."

"You know Ino, I'm just too tired right now. I promise I'll arrange a dinner for the both of us… umm… one of these days…"

"Really?!"

"umm… I guess!"

"I love you so much Shikamaru!"

"I love you too… troublesome girl!" then, before she could react, he put his lips next to her's and they shared a very passionate kiss they both enjoyed.

Pink flak jacket!! Hmm… if I were a shinobi, I would rather not do that mission! Haha!! Sasusaku is next! Enjoy!


	7. Moodswings! Part 4

SASUKE AND SAKURA!!!!!!!!!! My fav couple! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 7: Moodswings! Part 4

SASUSAKU's POV

When Sasuke got home, he found no one. Not even Sakura… All the lights were out. He went upstairs calling out her name. But no one respond. When he got to their room, Sakura wasn't also there… all he found was a note at the top of their bed.

_Sasuke,_

_Sakura was sent to the hospital a while ago. You better go there now. Don't worry, Tsunade-sama is already taking care of her. She told me that Sakura was just a little tired so she collapsed. Oh yeah, by the way, she was ok now. See yah._

_Kurenai-sensei_

Sasuke immediately ran downstairs and went quickly to the hospital. At the moment he got there, he went up to the nurse station and asked where Sakura is.

"Umm… Uchiha Sakura… she's in room 312. Presidential suite."

"Thank you miss…" before he could run, the nurse grab his shirt.

"You're Uchiha Sasuke, right?! You know, you're kinda cute!" she flirted.

"Eww… I don't have time for girls like you! Fangirl. Get away from me." He immediately ran to Sakura's room. He opened the door and saw an unconscious Sakura and Tsunade.

"What happened to her?! What happened to her a-and to the baby, to our baby?!"

"Calm down, Sasuke. The baby's fine. She's fine. She's just exhausted that's why she collapsed. She went to the market alone to buy your groceries but unfortunately, she went out. Now that you're here, I can leave. Take care of her, ok?! Just call me if anything happens." Then Tsunade left.

After a few minutes, Sakura woke up.

"Uh?! Sa-Sasuke-kun?! Ugh! My head hurts!" she said trying to sit up.

"Sakura… you're finally awake… Are you ok?!"

"Well… yeah! Why am I here?!"

"Tsunade-sama said you collapsed a while ago while you're in the market. Kurenai-sensei brought you here."

"Ohh… I remember." She said scratching her head.

"What the hell were you thinking going to the market alone in that condition?!" he asked her while munching some tomatoes.

"To buy you your tomatoes that's why! And I won't do it alone if you were at home, you know."

"You should've waited for me…"

"Tell me honestly, what time did you came home?!" He was caught. Lie?! No… tell the truth? Yes. NERVOUS…

"Umm… 8:30… hehe…"

"See… You were with Neji, Shika, Naruto and Kakashi I bet." She screamed.

"Well… yeah."

"See?! If I did waited for you, do you think I'll have the time to go to the market?!"

"Well… we can just always do it tomorrow, you know."

"What if there's no more tomorrow?!"

"Sakura?! Stop being so poignant…"

"I'm just telling the truth… You should always be there for me…"

"Yeah, I know that! Especially when Tsunade-sama told me that it's not that easy for you to be pregnant…"

"Yeah! I'm delighted you know that!"

"Hey… I can barely see the lump on your tummy…" he smirked while munching more tomatoes.

"SASUKE-KUN?! Of course… it's only a month!"

"I'm just telling the truth…" he snickered.

"Hmp! I hate you!" she said while crossing her arms.

"Hey… I'm just kidding…"

"Fine."

"Sakura…"

No answer.

"Sakura?!"

"What?!"

"Nothing."

"You're annoying, Sasuke-kun!" she grunted.

"You too…" Sakura smiled.

"That's why I love you so much…" he teased.

"Ha-ha! Very funny…"

"Sakura…"

"yes… my dear Sasuke-kun?!"

"Thank you so much…"

"For what?!"

"For loving me so much and for helping me to revive the Uchiha clan… I owe you so much…"

"No big! Besides, you can't revive the Uchiha clan by yourself! You're not a hermaphrodite! Hehe!" she teased.

Then suddenly, Sasuke came to her and crashed his lips gently with hers.

"I love you…" he said between the kiss. Then they broke.

"I love you too… my dear Sasuke-kun."

So?! How did it go?! Reviews please! Thanks!


	8. Pleasing the guys! Puppy dog pouts RULE!

CHAPTER 8: Pleasing the guys! (puppy dog pouts RULE!)

After a week, Sakura was able to get out of the hospital but Tsunade told poor Sasuke to take good care of Sakura because of her not-so-well condition.

After this, 4 quick months have passed already. The girls are getting excited about what to come in their lives after another few months, but, at the same time, they were also bored because obviously, pregnant women aren't supposed to do anything else but to seat down, relax, eat, make themselves healthy and maintain good body condition. That is why the girls came up with a good thing to do…

At Ino's house…

"You know guys, I really missed those times when were always together, party all night long and just have plain fun…" Sakura said while munching some cupcakes.

"Yeah… I mean, It's like that just last year, were hanging out, sleepovers, go on Saturday gimmicks, but now…" Tenten shrugged.

"But now were gonna be mommies… we don't completely own our lives now…" Ino continued.

"Y-you know g-girls… I have s-something in mind that would p-probably make you h-happy but... I don't think the boys will like it…" Hinata muttered then looked at the boys.

"Why?! What is it Hinata?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I was just wondering since we couldn't do those things we used to do.. we can just have our last sl-sleepover together…"

"Wow! Hinata that was a great idea!" Sakura exclaimed.

"But, she's right… they…" looked at the boys "will not allow it." Tenten said.

"Then let's force them or tell them that they can come too!" Ino happily whispered so that the boys wouldn't hear.

"Ok… but where will we have our sleepover??" Sakura asked. Then the three girls looked at each other.

"Uchiha mansion!" they all said in unison.

The boys especially Sasuke heard this.

"What's about our place?" Sasuke asked. The charged girls stood up and came.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, we were just wondering if we…"

"No…" Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru hastily said.

"B-But…" Sakura was about to protest when…

"Wait! What's that?! I'm the freaking rokudaime yet I know nothing about what you're talking about!" Naruto interrupted. Sweatdrops!

"Well… umm.. N-Naruto-kun, we w-were just a-about to a-ask y-your pe-permissions if we c-could just have our LAST s-sleepover at S-sakura-chan's house tomorrow…" Hinata stuttered emphasizing the word LAST.

"What?! NO!" Naruto slightly yelled.

"B-But, Naruto-kun!"

"No BUTS Hinata! No… Look at your condition right now… you're six months pregnant!"

"Yeah… you too Tenten…"

"Shit!" muttered Ino under her breath.

"What?!" Shikamaru asked upon hearing Ino.

"NOTHING! Troublesome guy!" Ino whispered.

Shikamaru smirked.Sure, after all those times they've been together, Ino is already acquiring his deeds.

"B-But, you know… you guys can come too if you want to ummm… to be sure if we're gonna be okay!" Sakura said while the other girls nodded.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Is that a 'yes' Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura asked with her eyes glittering.

"No" Sasuke just replied.

Sakura grunted and went back to sit down, while the other girls followed her.

Time for plan B!

"Okay guys, you know what I'm thinking?!" Ino asked.

"When everything fails…" Sakura whispered.

"Puppy dog pout!!!" they all said in unison.

They got up once more holding their backs because of the pain caused by their heavy tummies.

"Umm… guys…" Tenten called catching their attentions. The guys looked…but what they saw was the girls making their best puppy dog pout they could ever do.

"Oh! No!"

"Not that! Please!"

"God damn it! Stop!"

"That is too troublesome to see!"

Well, obviously, the guys couldn't resist their cute little eyes and pouted lips!

"FINE!" they finally said. The girls squealed in happiness.

"But, will be coming too…" Neji said.

"And it will be at Uchiha Mansion…" Sasuke continued. The girls looked at each other.

"We are coming to watch over you…" Shikamaru added.

"We are?!" Naruto ask stupidly.

"YES!" The three boys hastily replied.

"Damn!" Naruto was really pissed by this.

"Okay…I'll be doing this for Hinata-chan…Believe it!" He continued.

Suddenly, Hinata came hugging him tightly. "Thank you Naruto-kun!"

Later that night, the girls were really excited about tomorrow's activity. They've already prepared the things-to-bring, snacks, movies, etc.


	9. Sleepover! Part 1: Strawberries!

CHAPTER 9: Sleepover… Part 1

The next day at the Uchiha Mansion…

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered as she trailed her fingers down to his oh-so-toned chest.

"Hn."

"Morning sleepy-head! We still have to prepare for tonight…" Sasuke smirked at this.

"Tonight?! You mean… tonight…" Sasuke seductively whispered as he leaned closer to Sakura.

"Hmm…Yeah! But that's not what I meant! What I'm talking about is the sleepover tonight!" Sakura said.

"Oh.. yeah! That! What preparations?!" Sasuke asked.

"Duh?! We have to go shopping!!!"

"NO! Let Kelly do that… You're pregnant…" Sasuke said as he got up.

"Psh! Fine!" She then gave the list to Kelly, one of their maids. (One of… Gosh! Maybe Uchihas are so rich they can even hire a hundered of them!)

After sometime…

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Sakura came to open the door the suddenly, Ino popped out.

"Forehead-girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

They hugged each other but their tummies bumped to each other causing the both ladies pain.

"OUCH!" They said.

Shikamaru came to hold Ino and Sasuke came rushing towards Sakura and checked if something bad had happened.

"Ino! Stop being a troublesome pregnant woman!"

"Sakura… you are so careless!"

"Sorry…" was all they said. Sasuke then ordered Sam, the butler to put Ino and Shikamaru's bag to somewhere in the house. Well… a safe place of course! Then suddenly, Neji and Tenten came.

"Hey, you guys! What happened?!" Tenten asked.

"Well, we kinda bumped to each other…" Ino replied.

"Haha! I wish I could have seen you!" Tenten laughed.

"Tch… what do you want us to do?! Hug each other's backs?!" Sakura shrugged.

"Haha! S-Sakura! You are s-so impossible! Of course we can't do that! Haha!" Ino replied laughing her heart out.

The boys just sat down while the girls talked to each other. After sometime of chit-chatting, they suddenly heard another knock at the door. They opened it and saw Hinata. Behind her was none other than the famous Rokudaime, Uzumaki Naruto carrying a dozen of bags full of Hinata's clothes, maternity thingy's, baby's clothes, diapers, napkins, tissues, even toys!

"NARUTO!!!"

"H-hey yo-you guys! C-could you help me here?!... I-it's kinda h-heavy you know…" Naruto said which made pregnant Hinata giggle. The guys got some of the bags while the girls pulled Hinata to join their little conversation.

Back to the boys…

"Bastard! What do you think you're doing, man?!" Neji found himself shouting at Naruto.

"What?!" he said back.

"Dobe! What were you thinking in bringing all these things?!" Sasuke replied.

"They dozens of them… Not to mention heavy! Too troublesome!" Shikamaru added as they gave the bags to Sam, the butler.

"I was just being prepared! What if Hinata gives birth tonight?! What do you think should I do?! Huh?! At least I 'm prepared… Unlike some other three men here…Hihi!" Naruto proudly defended himself.

"Hn."

"Whatever."

"Troublesome."

After sometime of chit-chatting, the girls decided to start the slumber party. They pulled in the boys to join them. They were thinking of something to do when the girls suddenly felt bored.

"Aahh…" Sakura yawned.

"Sleepy?" Sasuke asked. Sakura just nodded.

"Umm... I'm hungry…" Ino butted in.

"Me too…" Tenten said.

"Yeah…M-Me too…" Hinata agreed.

"I also kinda feel eating before sleeping…" Sakura supposed.

"At this freaking time of the night?" Sasuke slightly yelled.

"YES!" The girls answered back.

"Troublesome…" (guess you know who that is…)

"Okay… what do you want?" Neji asked.

The girls looked at each other whispering something before saying, "STRAWBERRIES!"

"WHAT?!" was the boys' reply.

"We want strawberries and that's final!" Ino retorted.

"Yes…I agree!!!" Tenten nodded.

"Troublesome… It's not the season of strawberries!"

"We don't care… We want strawberries!" Sakura said while the girls nodded. Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke knew very well that they couldn't change the girls minds. But still…

"U-Umm.. H-Hinata-Chan… maybe you want some other food like umm… ramen?!" Naruto stuttered afraid of making Hinata angry.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO, I WANT STRAWBERRIES!" Hinata screamed. Within less than a second, all the boys were out looking for strawberries.

"Damn, Naruto! I didn't actually thought Hinata being like that…" Sasuke said.

"Me neither… Troublesome!" Shikamaru added.

"Get used to it!" was Naruto's reply. Neji just smirked at this.

Realizing that they are going nowhere, they stopped by the gates of Konoha.

"Well, where are we gonna get strawberries?" Shika asked.

"I know somewhere in Hidden Mist, not too far away from here…" Sasuke said.

"Oh, yeah! I know that! We can go there… But we don't have passes…" Neji replied.

"Don't worry guys… Rokudaime-sama is with you!!!" Naruto said pointing himself. SWEATDROPS!

"Okay… let's go!"

They opened the gates of Konoha silently and track their way down to the Hidden Village of Mist Country.

After an almost half hour of gathering and picking strawberries, they went back to Konoha.

Reaching the Uchiha Mansion, the boys slowly sneak in to surprise the girls, but they totally pissed off when they saw them lying on the floor sleeping soundly.

"Shit! Why do we have to go through all these! Going to other village just to pick strawberries then all I'm gonna found was pregnant women lying on the floor! They didn't even taste the strawberries yet!" Naruto still, being a chatter-box, complained.

"Shh… Naruto! Stop! You might wake them up!" Neji said trying to stop Naruto. They all looked at the pregnant women.

"They all looked so peaceful and relaxed…" Naruto whispered.

"Tch… unlike when they're awake… " Neji replied while Naruto snickered.

"I really can't believe up to now that I'm going to be a father…" Sasuke blurted out quietly.

"Me neither… Trouble some… but I kinda feel excited about it…" Shikamaru replied. Naruto then gave a heavy sigh which made the girls wake up…


	10. Sleepover! Part 2: Green Mangoes!

CHAPTER 10: Sleepover… Part 2

"Ahh… What took you so long?!" Sleepy Sakura asked while the boys glared at Naruto.

"Stupid dobe… why does he have to wake them up?!" Sasuke thought.

"Umm… Argh! I feel hungry again!" Ino complained upon hearing her tummy grumbled.

"Oh, yeah. We almost forgot… here are your strawberries…" Sasuke said while Naruto handed them the strawberries.

The girls took a bite then they dropped off the strawberries. Obviously, there's something wrong…

"Argh! I know those faces! Don't tell me…" Naruto thought.

"Don't they dare to…" Neji inwardly cursed.

"This is too troublesome to even think of…" Shikamaru silently freaked out.

"This is NOT happening to me…" Sasuke gritted his teeth.

Silence…

Silence………

Silence…………

Silence……………….

"We don't want them!" Hinata decided. SWEATDROPS!

"I knew this was going to happen…" Naruto whispered to the boys.

"What's that Naruto-kun?!" Hinata abruptly ask after dropping the strawberry.

"Uh… N-nothing… nothing Hinata-chan…"

"Troublesome… But we thought you're craving for strawberries?" Shikamaru butted in.

"No, silly! We want strawberries but we are totally not craving for them…" Ino exclaimed.

"Tch… I hate pregnant woman…" Sasuke thought.

"Yeah, we do but this is too sweet..." Sakura replied.

"But you said you want strawberries…" Neji retorted.

"umm… not anymore! Girls, how about green mangoes? What do you think, huh?!" Ino asked pissing off the guys.

"Great idea, Ino!" Tenten exclaimed. The girls just nodded happily.

"Okay… it's done! We want GREEN MANGOES!!!!" Ino said in a demanding tone.

"Troublesome women… We already got you your strawberries…" Shikamaru replied.

"But we want green mangoes…." Tenten and Hinata pouted.

"No… just eat those freakin' strawberries…" Sasuke said in his usual stoic voice.

"You're so mean Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shrieked.

"Sakura, just eat those… you asked for it a while ago…" Sasuke replied with a little bit of twitching eyebrows.

"You know girls, we went all the way from tHidden mist just to get those so better eat it…" Naruto said. Hinata cocked her eyebrows.

"Naruto-kun… Are you… ORDERING me?!"

"N-No! Hinata! No…"

Hinata smiled. "Good!" Whew!

"Please guys…" Tenten pouted. Oh, Neji just couldn't resist those…

"Eat those…" Sasuke commanded.

"When I say I want mangoes, I want it… AS. IN. NOW." Sakura said in a low threatening voice.

The boys felt as if their whole body was being torn apart. Why do they have deal with this kunoichis and sufer like this? They don't actually know. But one thing is for sure… if they don't follow their orders, they, especially Sakura will beat them into bloody pulp!

"F-Fine…" Neji stuttered but still kept his cool.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Tch… I hate this…" Sasuke mumbled.

For Naruto, he was totally freaking out like hell. The girls giggled at the sight and decided to go back to sleep, so it won't be too boring for them while waiting for the boys. Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke already went out dragging freaking Naruto behind them and went to search for those mangoes that the girls were craving for. Luckily for them, they found plenty of those green mangoes in Konoha.

Before going home, the oh-so-pissed-off boys decided to have a small talk while having a rest. They stopped at the bench and sat down. (You know the bench?! Oh, well if you don't, it's the thing where Sasuke left Sakura before going to Orochimaru bastard! Sorry for Orochimaru-fans… but I really hate him, especially his disgusting tounge! Eew!)

Silence was all there between the shinobis of Konoha until Naruto decided to bring up the conversation.

"I didn't expect dealing with this you know… I mean, I've suffered enough years ago just to attain this status I'm having now… then…" for the first time, the infamous rokudaime ran out of things to utter.

"I know what you're feeling right now, Naruto… I knew from the very first time that marrying Ino would be troublesome…" Shikamaru retorted.

"Even Tenten, you now, she's acting all weird…" Neji muttered.

"Well, you're lucky enough because you only have 3 more months to deal with those girls… but me? 4 freakin' months…" Sasuke uttered.

"But, it feels great…" Shikamaru continued.

"Yeah! So great!" Neji said sarcastically.

"I'm excited about 'Nabutomi'…" Naruto whispered which made Shikamaru to slip his sight to him.

"Name of your son I presumed?..." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah… What's yours?" Naruto asked.

"Ino + Shikamaru Ishikaga… Ino thought of that… Hn... Troublesome… But I like it anyway." He replied.

"Oh… What about the two of you?" Naruto asked pointing to Neji and Sasuke.

"Tenten is always mentioning about, umm… ah… Yoriteji." Neji answered.

"Nice… Bout you teme?!" the rokudaime asked.

"Sakura, like Ino, also wants to mix up a couple of names… Like 'Sakura', 'Sasuke', and all of her bestfriends' names… so it became Shitsuke…" He answered coolly.

"How's that?!" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, in 'Shitsuke'… There is 'S' for Sakura, 'H' for Hinata, 'I' for Ino, 'T' for Tenten and the 'suke' came from my name…" he explained.

"Nice one, Uchiha…" he just nodded.

"That's cool teme!"

"So, all of their tummies are carrying a boy based on the sound of their names…" was the realization of Shikamaru.

"Uh… I guess…" Naruto replied.

"Hey guys, let's go…" Sasuke came.

"Yeah… I''s getting late and I'm tired…" Neji said before hopping off together with the other boys.


End file.
